thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 146th Hunger Games
The Legendary Series Part I of VIII 'Introduction' 'General Rules' 1. These Hunger Games are going to work differently than other Hunger Games in the sense that there will be an actual reaping to select the tributes. From November 9th to November 16th, every user interested in submitting a tribute is permitted to do so. There's two different ways users can submit tributes: : a. If a user wants to submit specific tributes, they should post the tributes' links in the comments section : b. If a user wants to submit all or a large amount of tributes, they should post the link to their main tribute bank or the category in which their tributes can be found. (Note: Not all of these tributes will be reaped.) 2. Please try to stay active. I understand if you're busy, but at least try to comment once a week. I do highly encourage and recommend sending your tributes advice after every day in the Hunger Games 3. I will update most frequently on the weekends, although I may update sometimes during the weekdays. Depending on my schedule, some updates might be small, but I will try to update at least once every two weeks. 4. I will be using vulgar language and attempt to make scenes rather gruesome or dramatic; if either of these make you uncomfortable, I would advise not participating in these Hunger Games 5. Feel free to correct my writing in the comments, especially if there's a spelling or grammar issue. Please do not edit this page without my consent. Constructive criticism is also highly encouraged and appreciated 6. Please try to follow the template I provide as closely as possible. I don't mind if you include other fields, but please include all the ones I require. Tributes not containing most of these fields by the deadline will not be entered into the reaping 7. I will not write the reaping, chariot rides, group training, or private training sessions. The story will immediately start at the beginning of the bloodbath when the tributes enter the arena. However, tributes may experience flashbacks of the aforementioned areas 'Template' Name: (first and last name) Age: '(twelve to eighteen) '''District: '(Capitol or Districts 0-14) 'Gender: '(male, female, non-binary, etc.) 'Personality: '(should be in a sentence format, but list of traits also accepted) 'Backstory: '(should be in paragraph form) '''Weapons: (preferably one or two, but three is accepted) Appearance: '(preferably both a lunaii ''and a real life image; writing a description is optional) '''Strengths: (preferred, but optional) Weaknesses: (preferred, but optional) Reasons for Winning: '(preferred, but optional) 'The Possible Tributes Cap= Males: *Lysander Gale (15) - Tehblakdeath *Surorian Chaos (18) - SirEatAlotISTK Females: *Katrina Baymor (17) - The victor of 4 *Xena Tere (15) - Zeebem10 |-|D0= Males: *Glacier Frost (17) - SirEatAlotISTK *Anthony Sharpclaw (16) - JackSilenzio Females: *Crystal Sagittarius (15) - Wolfgirl23c *Hope Timer (14) - SirEatAlotISTK |-|D1= Males: *Tux Bowden (18) - Tehblakdeath *Samuel Glowe (17) - Careersarethebest11 *Linen Moonstone (17) - Zeebem10 *Harry Torres (17) - JackSilenzio Females: *Lively Quartz (15) - Careersarethebest11 *Zapphire O'Quaid (15) - DrXax *Lila Highsmith (18) - Zeebem10 *Miiko Dejong (14) - YourFavoriteSalmon |-|D2= Males: *Daniel Kerano (17) - Blingbae *Pompeii Vulcan (18) - SirEatAlotISTK Females: *Jacqueline Houston (17) - LittleEclairLover *Harpy Diadem (18) - SirEatAlotISTK *Courtney Dax (18) - Zeebem10 |-|D3= Males: *Caspian Mahoney (17) - Enraptured Misfit Females: *Erica Edwards (16) - Blingbae *Lanni Binary (16) - Zeebem10 *Jayda Idylwyld (17) - The Targaryen of District 4 |-|D4= Males: *Tunaroa Moeaitu (18) - Tehblakdeath *Mack Waterborne (16) - Wolfgirl23c *Dempsey Corbett (18) - Zeebem10 Females: *''In Need'' |-|D5= Males: *Nicholas Mecha (16) - Tehblakdeath Females: *Electra Curium (13) - Zeebem10 |-|D6= Males: *Sage Mystic (18) - SirEatAlotISTK Females: *Carina Mystic (17) - SirEatAlotISTK *Britney Munroe (18) - LittleEclairLover |-|D7= Males: *Boston Van Ackerton (18) - DrXax *Limber Dogwood (15) - Zeebem10 *Asher Millstone (17) - Blingbae Females: *Lindell Brocklehurst (15) - LittleEclairLover *Elia Donsown (18) - Enraptured Misfit |-|D8= Males: *Beaux Klipschitz (17) - DrXax *Baron Beckett (18) - YourFavoriteSalmon Females: *Felicity Caspian (17) - Zeebem10 *Haleigh Walker (15) - JackSilenzio |-|D9= Males: *Alpha Quells (17) - Katagma *Servus Vinctos (17) - SirEatAlotISTK *Jonah Zarate (15) - YourFavoriteSalmon Females: *Omega Quells (12) - Katagma *Araise Hasting (16) - Enraptured Misfit |-|D10= Males: *Avan Falco (18) - Zeebem10 Females: *''In Need'' |-|D11= Males: *Basil Winters (13) - Tehblakdeath *Ray Xerxes (17) - JackSilenzio Females: *Lydia Waterborne (13) - JackSilenzio *Anna Tommie (14) - JackSilenzio |-|D12= Males: *Ash Vile (14) - Tehblakdeath *Tomer Wilt (17) - Zeebem10 Females: *Penny Wheatgrove (13) - Zeebem10 |-|D13= Males: *Avian Dorias (13) - SirEatAlotISTK Females: *Bluebell Pax (16) - Wolfgirl23c *Marie Groves (16) - Zeebem10 |-|D14= Males: *Caesar Sharpclaw (17) - SirEatAlotISTK Females: *Cynthia DelRose (14) - Blingbae 'The Tributes' 'Lunaii Gallery' Surorian's lunaii.png|The Capitol: Surorian Chaos Katrina.png|The Capitol: Katrina Baymor -3.png|District Zero: Anthony Sharpclaw Crystal Sagittarius.png|District Zero: Crystal Sagittarius TuxBowdenLunaii.png|District One: Tux Bowden MiikoLunaii.png|District One: Miiko Dejong DanielK.png|District Two: Daniel Kerano Jacqui.Houston|District Two: Jacqueline Houston Caspian Mahoney.png|District Three: Caspian Mahoney Jayda lunaii.png|District Three: Jayda Idylwyld Mack Waterborne-0.png|District Four: Mack Waterborne ZapphireOQLunaii.png|District Four: Zapphire O'Quaid NicholasMechaLunaii.png|District Five: Nicholas Mecha Electra Curium.png|District Five: Electra Curium Asher1.png|District Six: Asher Millstone Avatar-3-0.png|District Six: Britney Munroe BostonVALunaii.png|District Seven: Boston Van Ackerton Lindell.Brocklehurst.png|District Seven: Lindell Brocklehurst BaronLunaii.png|District Eight: Baron Beckett Avatarhw.png|District Eight: Haleigh Walker Lunaii2.png|District Nine: Alpha Quells Omega.png|District Nine: Omega Quells Avan Falco.png|District Ten: Avan Falco AsteriaGhanis.png|District Ten: Araise Hasting BasilWintersLunaii.png|District Eleven: Basil Winters LWater.png|District Eleven: Lydia Waterborne JonahLunaii.png|District Twelve: Jonah Zarate Penny Wheatgrove Lunaii.png|District Twelve: Penny Wheatgrove Avian.png|District Thirteen: Avian Dorias Bluebell Pax.png|District Thirteen: Bluebell Pax Caesar rl.png|District Fourteen: Caesar Sharpclaw CynthiaD.png|District Fourteen: Cynthia DelRose 'Real Life Gallery' Surorian.png|The Capitol: Surorian Chaos Katrina.jpg|The Capitol: Katrina Baymor -font-b-Thin-b-font-font-b-male-b-font-down-coat-medium-long-white.jpg|District Zero: Anthony Sharpclaw Crystal IRL.PNG|District Zero: Crystal Sagittarius TuxBowden.png|District One: Tux Bowden MiikoRL.jpg|District One: Miiko Dejong Daniel2.png|District Two: Daniel Kerano F39a94a38c340da6d384bf12284f107d.jpg|District Two: Jacqueline Houston RomanTeilo.png|District Three: Caspian Mahoney 1Jayda.jpg|District Three: Jayda Idylwyld Mack IRL.png|District Four: Mack Waterborne ZapphireOQRL.jpg|District Four: Zapphire O'Quaid NicholasMecha2.jpg|District Five: Nicholas Mecha Electr.jpg|District Five: Electra Curium Asher.jpg|District Six: Asher Millstone LHxTV30.jpg|District Six: Britney Munroe BostonVARL2.jpg|District Seven: Boston Van Ackerton Lindell.jpg|District Seven: Lindell Brocklehurst BaronRL.jpg|District Eight: Baron Beckett Haleigh Walker.jpg|District Eight: Haleigh Walker Alpha.jpg|District Nine: Alpha Quells Omega.jpg|District Nine: Omega Quells AvanFalco.jpg|District Ten: Avan Falco Araise.png|District Ten: Araise Hasting BasilWinters.jpg|District Eleven: Basil Winters 9024568906fc6a84bee42f3e143c9b96.jpg|District Eleven: Lydia Waterborne JonahRL.jpg|District Twelve: Jonah Zarate Penny Wheatgrove.JPG|District Twelve: Penny Wheatgrove AvianDorias.jpg|District Thirteen: Avian Dorias BluebellPax.png|District Thirteen: Bluebell Pax CaesarSharp.jpg|District Fourteen: Caesar Sharpclaw CynthiaDelRose.png|District Fourteen: Cynthia DelRose 'The Alliances' 'Original Alliances ' 'The Careers (8 Members)' Tux Bowden (1), 'Katrina Baymor (Cap), Miiko Dejong (1), Daniel Kerano (2), Jacqueline Houston (2), Mack Waterborne (4), Zapphire O'Quaid (4), Lydia Waterborne (11) 'The Anti-Careers (9 Members) Jayda Idylwyld (3), 'Surorian Chaos (Cap), Nicholas Mecha (5), Asher Millstone (6), Haleigh Walker (8), Basil Winters (11), Jonah Zarate (12), Avian Dorias (13), Bluebell Pax (13) 'The Female Alliance (4 Members) Crystal Sagittarius (0), 'Electra Curium (5), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), Penny Wheatgrove (12) 'The Sharpclaw Siblings (2 Members) Anthony Sharpclaw (0), Caesar Sharpclaw (14) 'The Quells Siblings (2 Members)' Alpha Quells (9), Omega Quells (9) 'Boston's Proposed Alliance (2 Members)' Boston Van Ackerton (7), ''Tux Bowden (1) (truce), Caspian Mahoney (3) 'Loners' Britney Munroe (6), Baron Beckett (8), Avan Falco (10), Araise Hasting (10), Cynthia DelRose (14) 'Current Alliances' 'The Careers 'Tux Bowden (1), '''Miiko Dejong (1), Daniel Kerano (2), Jacqueline Houston (2), Mack Waterborne (4), Zapphire O'Quaid (4), Lydia Waterborne (11) 'The Anti-Careers Jayda Idylwyld (3), 'Surorian Chaos (Cap), Nicholas Mecha (5), Asher Millstone (6), Haleigh Walker (8), Basil Winters (11), Jonah Zarate (12), Avian Dorias (13), Bluebell Pax (13) 'The Female Alliance Crystal Sagittarius (0), 'Electra Curium (5), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), Penny Wheatgrove (12) 'The Sharpclaw Siblings Anthony Sharpclaw (0), Caesar Sharpclaw (14) 'District Nine and Ten Alliance (Temporary)' Alpha Quells (9), Araise Hasting (10) 'Boston's Proposed Alliance' Boston Van Ackerton (7), ''Tux Bowden (1) (truce), Caspian Mahoney (3) 'Loners' Britney Munroe (6), Baron Beckett (8), Omega Quells (9) (missing; unknown), Avan Falco (10), Araise Hasting (10), Cynthia DelRose (14) 'Sponsoring Information' 'The Sponsors' 'Sponsoring Gifts' 'Weaponry' Awl: $250 Axe: $300 Baton: $300 Blowgun: $550 Bow: $550 Brass Knuckles: $350 Chakram: $500 Club: $350 Club (Spiked): $450 Crossbow: $600 Dagger: $300 Darts (x12): $300 Flail: $400 Hammer: $300 Hatchet: $350 Javelin: $500 Knife: $250 Mace: $350 Mace (Chained): $450 Machete: $400 Morning Star: $450 Needles (x6): $300 Poison: $250 Quiver of Arrows (x12): $200 Rocks (x12): $150 Scythe: $450 Shield: $300 Shurikens (x12): $500 Sickle: $450 Slingshot: $400) Spear: $450 Spike Trap: $400 Sword: $350 Throwing Axes (x3): $500 Throwing Knives (x6): $500 Trident: $500 Whip: $350 'Food' Apples (x12): $150 Bananas (x12): $150 Bread (loaf): $250 Cookies (x12): $150 Crackers (x30): $100 Dried Meat (x3): $150 Energy Drink: $300 Granola Bars (x12): $200 Oranges (x12): $150 Soup: $250 Water: $300 'Warmth' Blanket: $250 Matches: $300 Sleeping Bag: $200 'Medicine' Antidote: $500 Anti-infection: $500 Burn Cream: $450 Insta-Relief: $700 Painkillers: $400 Sleep Syrup: $350 'Miscellaneous' Alcohol: $500 Canteen (empty): $300 Camouflage Paints: $450 Drug of Choice: $500 Flares (x3): $350 Flashlight: $300 Gasoline: $350 Gloves: $200 Hat: $200 Net: $350 Night-Vision Goggles: $500 Parka: $300 Rope: $200 Socks: $150 Spile: $250 Wire: $400 'The Sponsoring Money System' The following factors play an influence on the amount of money the tributes receive for sponsoring: *Whether they were reaped or volunteered *Their district (Capitol tributes get a bonus) *Whether they are a Career tribute or not *Whether they are in an alliance or a loner (romances get a bonus) *Their training score *Their odds of winning *The 8 tributes in the training favoritism earn a bonus During the courese of the Hunger Games, there are three different ways to earn money or receive discounts on the gifts: *Every time a tribute gets a kill, they earn $100 *Every time a tribute gets a distinct assist, they earn $50 *Tributes on the Capitol Favoritism for a certain day of the Hunger Games earn a discount on the gifts ''if they purchase the items the following day (if your tribute was on the Capitol Favoritism for Day 1, you can send them discounted gifts for Day 2, but not for Day 3) **Games Favoritism #1: 75% off **Games Favoritism #2: 50% off **Games Favoritism #3: 40% off **Games Favoritism #4: 25% off **Games Favoritism #5: 20% off **Games Favoritism #6: 15% off **Games Favoritism #7: 10% off **Games Favoritism #8: 5% off 'The Arena' Arena1.png|'The 146th Hunger Games Arena' 'Tributes' Uniforms' The tribute's uniforms are all the same, with the only variation being the color of their jacket and the type of undershirt they're given. All the girls wear v-neck shirts while all the boys wear crew neck shirts. The color of these polyester shirts are a lighter shade of the jacket color. The lightweight, tight-fitting, waterproof jacket has a standard collar and hood, two pockets at the waist, and is zipped in the front. While it is also wind resistant, it doesn't entirely protect the tribute from cold weather. They all wear slim-fit, dark, thermal fleece pants specifically designed to be water and wind resistant. These pants are tucked into the tributes' combat boots. The black, waterproof boots have both lace-up and zip closure, go to the middle of the tribute's calf, and have grippy soles. The color of each of the tribute's jackets are the following: The Capitol: Cardinal Red District Zero: Light Gray District One: Orchid Pink District Two: Orange Red District Three: Daffodil Yellow District Four: Light Sea Green District Five: Pale Turquoise District Six: Pale Green District Seven: Oak Brown District Eight: Blue Violet District Nine: Pumpkin Orange District Ten: Blood Red District Eleven: Lime Green District Twelve: Slate Gray District Thirteen: Navy Blue District Fourteen: Pastel Pink 'Capitol Favoritism' The Capitol Favoritism will show who the Capitol is rooting for, but only the top eight will be shown. Each day, including training, a new chart will be added, showing who is being rooted for the most. A tribute that is on the training favoritism chart were being rooted the most during training, and the entire training days. The charts will most likely change every day, so there'll always be a new chart at either the end of the previous day or the start of the new day. When the day starts, the chart will not change. When there's less than eight tributes left, the chart will only contain as many placings as the tributes that are left. Training scores, amount of kills, romantic relationships, and other things that impact your tribute during the Hunger Games will influence the favoritism chart. Tributes that seem to be surprising, even if they may be weak, will also influence the decision, especially if they suddenly turn out to be a crazy killer while they performed terribly on training. Many different qualities will also influence the favoritism, as those who are charming will be liked more by the Capitol than someone who is rude. Ultimately, drama will be the thing that influences your tribute's favoritism in the Capitol. This concept was originally created by Kaeghan. If you plan on using this in your own Hunger Games, please credit Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute, also known as Kaeghan, for the creation of this. 'Training Favoritism' 'Training Scores and Odds' 'The 146th Hunger Games' 'Day I - How We Survive' 'Nicholas Mecha - District Five' As I step onto my platform, I stare at my reflection in the surrounding glass. I see a boy who's trying to make up for all the bad things he's done in life; a boy who's just trying to bring good into an evil world. He's suffered and he's been in pain, yet, he got through it; he survived at the expense of part of his soul. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't been so vulnerable to evil, and the people he loved the most would still be alive. But then again, he used his experience to warn others who might be inclined to make pacts with the devil. In the end, if he ends up saving just a single person from making a pact with the devil, he won't regret his decisions. "Launch to commence in ten seconds," a voice says over the intercom. I close my eyes, leaning my head into the cold glass as the voice counts down. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The entrance to the glass chamber closes, trapping me within it. I turn in a circle, realizing that there truly is no way out of the Hunger Games anymore. This is it; I'm entering the arena where I'm most likely going to die. As the platform rises, I stare at my stylist, who sits nonchalantly on the couch. He gets to go home after this and spend time with his family and friends. His life isn't affected by the outcome of the Hunger Games. If I go home after this, it'll be either in a wooden box or with the guilt of outliving the friends I've made. I don't know which is worse. I lose sight of my stylist as my platform rises, and I'm surrounded with darkness for a moment. Cold, almost nonexistent fingers trace circles around my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. The devil is behind me, I can sense him, but I refuse to turn around and look at him. "You'll die without me," he whispers into my ear. "All you have to do is make a simple deal." "I'm done getting involved with you and your affairs," I say, clenching my fists. "Just leave me alone! I'd rather die an honest man than survive with your help." "You'll be crawling back to me sooner or later." His finger loosely massages the muscles in my arms. I stiffen. "Don't be so tense. Summon me whenever you change your mind, you should still know how." He disappears a moment later, vanishing almost as quickly as he appeared, and the tube immediately starts warming up without his presence. I bask in the warmth, closing my eyes and tilting my head back in comfort. Sunlight shines into my eyes and face, and I can feel the blood start running through my veins again. It takes me a while before I open my eyes, afraid that the devil will be in my face, yet, I subconsciously know that he's gone. I finally open my eyes when the platform stops moving, and my eyes take a moment to adjust to the intensity of the sunlight. To my left, Araise (10) stands with a calculating look on her face, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she analyzes the supplies in the cornucopia. I never talked to her during training, but she seemed to be a nice person. However, with no allies and a meager score of five during private sessions, I'd be surprised if she survived the bloodbath. I just hope her death is quick and painless. To my right, Omega (9) vigorously shakes with tears running down her cheeks. Being the youngest and the smallest tribute in these Hunger Games, she has virtually no chance of winning. But she came into the arena with her brother, who will undoubtedly sacrifice himself if it allows his sister to survive. It's admirable for her brother to volunteer, but at the same time, it leaves the two vulnerable to disaster. The Capitol loves watching the heartbreaking events of tearing siblings apart. It's cruel, but the Gamemakers will do anything that keeps the Capitol satisified. It takes me ten seconds to find Jayda (3), who's aligned between Zapphire (4) and Cynthia (14) on the other side of the cornucopia. As soon as the gong sounds, I'm going to gather supplies and assist her in whatever way she wants. She's a good leader and a good person, but some of the things I've heard her say makes me question her sanity. I once heard her mumbling something about apparitions haunting her, but I just ignored it. Even if she is insane, I'd rather have her be leader over Surorian (Cap) any day. Thirty seconds remain before the bloodbath starts. I shake my head, trying to push any distracting thoughts out of my head. Satan will be watching, so I must prove that I can survive without him. I clench my fists and prepare to run. Let these Hunger Games begin. 'Jacqueline Houston - District Two' Twenty seconds remain before the bloodbath begins, marking the official start of the Hunger Games. While I'm eager to start shedding the blood of my opponents, I know that Tux (1), the leader of my alliance, wants us to be more focused on protecting the supplies. Although he did earn the highest training score, I don't think that he's the most fit to be the leader, as he lacks the Career persona, especially if he's more interested in supplies than kills. Surely, he has the charming looks and leadership qualities, but I haven't seen him be a bloodthirsty Career yet. Until I see it, I refuse to acknowledge his leadership. Ten seconds remain, and my eyes lock on a sheath of throwing knives that rests just a few yards away from my platform. Bluebell (13) is situated on the platform to my direct left, so if I outrun her to the throwing knives, I could catch her unprepared and kill her. But at the same time, she did earn the same training score as me, even though she didn't stick out as a threat during training. She definitely has some tricks up her sleeves, so I have to kill her before she reveals them. "Five," the announcer counts down. I clench my fists. "Four." I get in a crouch position, preparing to run. "Three." In my peripheral vision, I see Bluebell (13) crouch down. "Two." I zone out the sound of Omega (9) sobbing. "One." I'm entirely focused on the throwing knives. "Let the 146th Hunger Games begin!" the announcer says as the gong sounds. I dash forward, reaching the throwing knives faster than I expected. As I pull one out of the sheath, I turn around, throwing it right towards Bluebell's (13) head. She ducks under the knife at the last moment, and grabs the nearest backpack, using it as a shield as she charges after me. I throw another knife, this one hitting her in the thigh. She stumbles a little, but keeps charging after me. When she gets too close that I'm unable to get a clear shot off, I try charging at her, knowing that it's harder to stand your ground while stationary. However, the strength she exhibits as she tackles me takes me by surprise, so I end up dropping all of my throwing knives as I drop to the ground with her on top of me. Bluebell (13) punches me in the face, and blood starts trickling out the side of my mouth. I raise my forearms to my face, blocking myself from her blows. She still gets a good hit right to my chin, knocking my head backwards into the ground. Enraged, I headbutt her after blocking one of her blows. Using her brief moment of shock to my advantage, I grab her by her hair, yanking it to the side. She flies off of me, and I manage to get on top of her. Locking her arms down with my knees, I start strangling her. Somehow, she manages to bend her body in such a way that her ankles wrap around my neck. "What the f*ck!" I scream, releasing my hands from her neck to yank her ankles away from mine. "Are you some kind of ninja or gymnast or something?" After flipping me off of her, she manages to kick me in my face. Upon contact, my nose makes a sickening crunch, and blood starts aggressively flowing out of it. As I lay on the ground clutching my face, she crawls away from me, reaching for something. In my peripheral vision, I see my discarded throwing knives. I lunge towards them, but when I aim one towards Bluebell (13) before she can kill me, she stands over me, kicking the knife out of my hand. She slams her backpack into the side of my head, making me black out for a few seconds. When my eyes focus again, she's running towards Jayda (3) and her other allies. At that moment, I make a promise to myself that I will kill Bluebell (13) in the arena, even if it is the last thing I do. Wiping blood away from my mouth, I collect my remaining throwing knives, noticing that two are missing. I realize that one of them must still be in Bluebell's (13) thigh. If she was able to fight that strong with a knife in her thigh, I wonder what she might be able to do in perfect condition. At least now I know one of her hidden tricks, so I'll be more prepared the next time we fight. That bitch will not defeat me again, I think, chuckling as I imagine her demise. 'Alpha Quells - District Nine' I've known ever since I volunteered for the Hunger Games that I was going to die to save my sister, but I never quite realized how terrifying it must be for her. If she survives, she'll hold herself responsible for my death; she'll blame herself no matter what I say or do. Listening to her sobs now as I run towards the largest backpack resting in the outskirts of the supplies, I can only imagine how terrified she must be. If I make the wrong move, she could witness my bloody demise. So I stay focused on the backpack, knowing that it might contain all the supplies we're going to get in these Hunger Games. I reach for the shoulder strap of the backpack at the same time as Britney (6) grabs the carry handle. There's a moment where we both pause, and as we look up to stare into each other's eyes, I recognize the fear distinctly shining in her eyes. Caught completely off guard, she kicks me as hard as she can in my groin. I drop to the ground on both of my knees, grabbing at my pants as my genitals burn. Tears begin to well in my eyes, but I wipe them away, refusing to be caught on national television for crying after a girl kicked my dick. "You f***ing bitch!" I yell as she runs away with the large backpack. "Alpha!" Omega (9) screams frantically, and immediately my attention shifts towards her. I get up, ignoring the pain in my lower body, and run towards my sister. When she comes into my line of sight, I slow down as she doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger. Nonetheless, as I approach, her eyes widen."Omega, I'm fine," I reassure her, but she cuts me off. "You have to help her," she says, pointing towards a pair of tributes—Araise (10) and Lydia (11)—fighting. "You have to protect the girl with the dark hair. We're fri—" She chokes on the last word, a new wave of tears streaming down her face. "Omega, I don't—" "No, you don't understand," she nearly screams. "She's given me hope when all hope is lost! She doesn't deserve to die, especially not at the hands of a Career." I open my mouth to argue, but I'm at a loss for words. If this girl is truly giving my sister the hope she needs to survive the Hunger Games, then I can't let her die so early, especially with said sister watching. "Run away from here," I say, pointing towards the tall grass that surrounds the cornucopia clearing. "Lay down in some of the tall grass close to the edge. I'll get Araise, but I need to know you're safe." She nods, wiping the tears away from her eyes and putting a determined look on her face. I wait until she disappears into the grass before turning my attention towards the fight between Araise (10) and Lydia (11). While the latter seems to be getting the upper hand, wielding her sickle in such a way that even the farmers back in District Nine would be impressed, the former dodges all the attacks by either jumping out of the way or blocking it with a knife. During training, Araise (10) never struck me as being an agile person, but clearly, I had not paid enough attention to her. Nonetheless, her agility will only last for a period of time until Lydia (11) picks up on her patterns, so I start moving towards the girls. Scanning the ground for any useful supplies, I decide to grab a backpack, much smaller than the original one I wanted to grab. Frantically, I rummage through the bag, trying to reach towards a knife or a flashlight or some sort of weapon to fight Lydia (11) with. However, the closest thing to a weapon I find is an empty water canteen. I look up towards the girls fighting, estimating how much time I have left to use before I really need to help Araise (10). Lydia (11) ends up over swinging her sickle, and using the brief moment of vulnerability to her advantage, Araise (10) lunges towards the other girl with her knife, nicking the girl right in the shoulder. "You bitch!" Lydia (11) screams, swinging her sickle with even more speed and force than she had been previously. The sickle hits Araise's (10) right wrist, sending the knife flying out of her hand. Terrified, she tries running away, but Lydia (11) grabs her hair, yanking it so hard that she falls on her back. As Lydia (11) raises the sickle to finish her off, I dash forward with my small backpack in my left hand and the water canteen in the other. Before she beheads Araise (10), I hit her as hard as I can in the head with the canteen, knocking her unconscious immediately upon impact. Araise (10) looks up towards me with a mixture of gratitude and fright, confused as to what my intentions were for saving her. "Thank my sister," I say, helping Araise (10) to her feet and escorting her away from the bloodbath. Although I expect the other Careers to try to attack me for defeating one of their allies, Araise (10) and I are able to escape the bloodbath relatively untouched. The other Careers must simply be occupied on killing other tributes, I conclude, so they probably weren't paying attention to Lydia (11) and Araise's (10) fight. Honestly, I hope they were oblivious to the entire thing, as having the Careers hunting me could potentially lead to Omega (9) witnessing my death much earlier than expected. More importantly, my plans to lay low during the course of the Hunger Games would be ruined with the Careers hunting me. Except, as I flee into the tall grass with Araise (10) behind me, I run into a rather huge dilemma: Omega (9) is nowhere to be found. "Omega?" I shout, hastily pushing the prairie grasses aside, searching desperately for my lost sister. My breahting speeds up, and my eyes start stinging as tears threaten to escape them. "Oh God," I eventually whisper. My entire body feels weak. "I just lost the only family I had left." 'Asher Millstone - District Six' Everything seems to be happening so fast, yet so slow at the same time. I stand in the middle of the bloodbath, holding a crossbow with hesitancy as I take in my surroundings. Mack (4) dominates the mouth of the cornucopia, protecting the rack of swords from the other tributes. Surorian (Cap) crouches down against the side of the cornucoipa, waiting for the opportunity to grab the pair of chakrams near Mack's (4) feet. Jayda (3) fights against Tux (1) over a crate of supplies. Bluebell (13) is wrapping gauze around a knife wound in her thigh. Nicholas (5) and Basil (11) gather backpacks and food from the outskirts of the cornucopia. Avan (10) starts fleeing the bloodbath with an axe and backpack. A shout pulls me out of my trance, and it takes me a moment to register it as Avian's (13). He engages in a battle against Katrina (Cap), whose expertise with dual daggers astounds me. Even though she earned a high training score and above average odds of winning, I assumed it was more for being a Capitol tribute, not for having any serious skills. But then again, both of the Capitol tributes this year have proven to be an exception to the stereotype. Surorian (Cap) has an evil aura surrounding him, bringing all of those around him down, whereas Katrina (Cap) appears to have been trained with daggers for her entire life. Both have been dubbed as threats from the Gamemakers, and rightly so. Katrina (Cap) swings one of daggers towards Avian (13), leaving a gruesome gash along his right forearm. Instinctively, he grabs at his wound, trying to stop the bloodflow, which leaves himself momentarily vulnerable to another attack. She lunges forward with one of her daggers, embedding it into his stomach. A bloodcurling scream escapes his lips as he falls to the ground with the dagger prodding out of him, making the hairs at the nape of my neck stand. With his remaining strength, he tries crawling away from Katrina (Cap), but she steps on his foot, stopping him as she prepares to deliver the final blow. No, no, no, no! keeps repeating throughout my mind, although my muscles remain stiff. I should move, I should help him, I should protect him. But my muscles refuse to cooperate. It's as if I'm in a nightmare, unable to move until the worst part finishes. I stare at Katrina (Cap) as she raises her dagger, which seems to glisten in the sunlight, and catch a glimpse of the sheer terror resting on Avian's (13) face. That face, the face I became attracted to during training, leaves a nauseous feeling in my stomach. The thought of Avian (13) dying sparks a reaction within me, and the feeling in my muscles return. I lift my crossbow, trying to surpress my hands and fingers from shaking as I aim at Katrina (Cap). Everything seems to slow down as she starts bringing the dagger down towards Avian's (13) head. I close one of my eyes, doing my best to slow down my breathing and focus on the target as the instructor taught me during training. Although my finger still shakes as I press the trigger, the arrow goes right through and lodges itself into Katrina's (Cap) wrist, causing her to drop the dagger before stabbing Avian (13) with it. "You asshole!" she screams, staring directly at me as she gingerly the sensative skin around the arrow. "You're so f***ing dead!" With the arrow still sticking in her wrist, she picks up her daggers, ignoring Avian (13) completely as she charges after me. Before I'm finished reloading a new arrow into the crossbow, she tackles me to the ground, causing me to drop said crossbow besides me. Using her legs to pin my arms away from my body, she traces her dagger against my neck, leaving a faint mark. I squirm under her body, trying to push her off of me, but my efforts are worthless as she presses the knife deeper into my neck without breaking skin. "You might want to stop squirming," she says, leaning into my face. "It'll only make it more painful for you." I spit into her face, my saliva landing directly in her eyes. Her disgusted look brings a smile to my face. "I'm sorry, your awful taunts made me want to throw up." "Oh, so now we're playing dirty," she says wiping the spit out of her eyes. Her face turns red from embarrassment and anger. "Well, guess what? I can play dirtier." Without warning, she digs one of her daggers into my shoulder. I scream in pain, but she shoves her forearm into my mouth, using it to muffle my screams. "What? Am I playing too dirty for you?" she says with a wicked grin. Because I'm a dumbass, I end up taunting her more. "Nope, not at all," I say with a forced smile, biting down on my tongue to stop myself from screaming. "Actually, I was just wondering if your definition of 'dirty' was more related to what you did in bed than torture techniques. Hell, I bet that you were all into that kinky stuff. Well, guess what slut? Torture isn't supposed to be foreplay." "Oh, so you would rather me just skip ahead to killing you?" she says. She twists the knife in circles in my shoulder, enlarging the already deep wound. "It probably would've been better if you had," I say, smirking. I look over her shoulder, screaming, "Now, Bluebell!" Katrina (Cap) turns around, raising her daggers to defend herself against the attack. However, no attack comes, as Bluebell (13) nor any of my allies stand behind her. As her weight shifts to be more on my right arm, I free my left arm from underneath her. Grabbing onto my dropped crossbow, I swing it into Katrina's (13) head with as much force as I can muster. When the crossbow connects to her forehead, she's flung aside, landing on the ground besides me. I manage to get to my feet before her, standing above her with my crossbow aimed at her head. "I must applaud you on your trick," Katrina (Cap) says, rubbing at the spot on her forehead with a visible imprint of the crossbow on it. "But you won't kill me." "What makes you so sure about that?" "I paid attention to you during training; actually, I paid attention to you and all of your allies. I know that you have a high morality, and I know that killing another person will internally destroy you. If you kill me, you will be—" The rest of her words are cut off as I pull the trigger of the crossbow, sending an arrow flying right into her chest. Her eyes widen, staring at the from the arrow in her chest with disbelief. I crouch down besides her, lowering myself so that our eyes are on the same level. "I'm really sorry," I whisper when she looks into my eyes, trying my best to sound threatening but falling short. The evilness and wickedness in her eyes before is now replaced with fear. "If you hadn't attacked Avian, I wouldn't have been put in this situation. But I couldn't let you kill him." "You . . . you love . . . him?" she mumbles as blood starts filling her lungs. The excess flows from the sides of her mouth, leaving trails of blood from the corner of her lips to her chin. "You . . . you're . . . s-s-screwed." In different circumstances, I might've laughed at the comment, but this clearly isn't the time nor the place. "I know I am," I whisper. As I reload another arrow into the crossbow, a single tear escapes Katrina's (Cap) eye. "Dont worry," I say regretfully, wiping the tear away with my thumb. "It'll all be over soon." She closes her eyes as I place the tip of the arrow against the soft spot between her chin and neck. It takes me a moment before I build enough courage to pull the trigger, sending the arrow through her mouth and into her brain. Blood splatters onto my face as her neck extends much farther back that possible, but I don't have the motivation to wipe it off as guilt and regret consumes me. I watch Katrina's (Cap) corpse collapse on the ground in an uncomfortable position before moving away. Although I knew that I would have to kill if I wanted to make it out of the Hunger Games, there's a major difference between knowing you'll have to kill someone and actually killing someone. And, in the end, it was all due to my feelings for Avian (13). Maybe Katrina (Cap) was right: I am screwed. 'Caspian Mahoney - District Three' From inside the cornucopia, my view of the bloodbath is obstructed by Mack (4), who stands in the entrance of the cornucopia, protecting a rack of swords. Fortunately, I managed to grab a sword before he got there, yet, when I turned around to flee, I realized the Careers had unknowingly formed a semi-circle around me, trapping me in the heart of the bloodbath. On the west side of the cornucopia, Tux (1) is fighting against Jayda (3) over a large crate, while Zapphire (4) checks Lydia's (10) vitals to see if she is still alive. Miiko (1) and Daniel (2) are protecting vital medical supplies on the other side, but something causes the duo to move away from the supplies. "Katrina's down!" Miiko (1) screams, running towards the west side of the cornucopia with Daniel (2) behind her. "It was the boy from Six! Someone get him!" To Be Continued . . . '' 'Status Chart' 'General Table' '''Green' = Perfect condition; Light green = Presumably in good condition (the tribute hasn't been mentioned for a day); Yellow = Unknown condition; Light red = Small injury (will heal with time); Red - Injured (typically requires medicine but could also represent starvation or dehydration); Dark red - Fatal injury (requires insta-relief); Black - Deceased 'Advanced Table' 'Death Chart' Category:FrostyFire Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished